


Do YOUR Job!

by Animal51



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal51/pseuds/Animal51
Summary: Andrèa, tired of the shit, throws down the gauntlet and challenges Page Six to grow up and grow a set.  Write something original.I do not own the characters, just borrowed them to play!





	1. Chapter 1

“Andy! Campbell Robertson here with the Times! Want to give me any juicy details as to why the Dragon is breathing fire these days? Is she why you're in such a hurry and in a poor mood to boot?”

“Do not call her such a hateful and biased sobriquet when you don’t know her! I won't tolerate it. There is a tired line that if she were a man you paps wouldn’t even blink an eye at her. But instead, I want you to look at this from a different perspective. 

First and foremost, she is a woman. As a woman, she wants to be successful and respected for her work. Contrary to popular folklore, she does not wake up each morning and think of roasting assistants or firing the art department. Its damned hard to find new people to train and fill shoes with new individuals that are from a subpar magazine to Runway. No. Miranda is like anyone else, she wants to come in, have her coffee hot and hit the floor running. She wants the day to run like clockwork so she can produce the best fashion magazine in the world and then go home to her children at night and truly enjoy their presence, be a part of their lives. Instead, because people can’t fulfill their end of their employment contract, Miranda and her time suffer the most. Yes, she still manages to make it home on time - but after the children go to sleep she then reviews every single page of this months mock-up. To the point, I will get emails at three and four in the morning - yet she is still here by 9 AM every day. I call that dedication to her craft. I call that drive and perseverance. She has been doing this almost 20 years and in those 20 years, the magazine has never been anything but the top seller of Elias-Clark and any other fashion magazine on the planet. Oh, and while that in itself should be more than enough - Miranda also gives in so many more ways than you thought possible. She gives her time to new, up and coming designers. She coddles old ones that, though their design may be getting tired are titans in the industry. Then she gives to local and global charities, mostly as an anonymous benefactor.

And lastly, when everything HAS gone right and the magazine of the month is perfect and she has a moment to give little lessons; they’re there for anyone to hear and take note of. Some people just aren’t smart enough to understand what she is doing! Also, let me tell you, I and any other assistant that has spent more than a year at Runway has at least one story of Miranda’s kindness or an endearing quality that makes them absolutely adore her. We may not have the courage to say it to her face, but we all have one. So why don’t you do this Campbell Robertson - go out on a damned limb here. Do YOUR Job! Contact those assistants that I was talking about. The ones that were worth their salt. Get each of their stories on why Miranda is to be revered and not jeered and you may just find yourself with one helluva story. One that doesn’t take 30 seconds to read and shows the world that there is humanity in all of us, even the one you have so eloquently dubbed the “Devil in Prada” and once you’ve gone and found them, I will give you my reason for my unflinching allegiance, the reason why *I* adore Miranda Priestly exactly as she is.”


	2. A Little Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Page 6 finds an old assistant and questions their point of view.

Hello Boys and Girls! Yours Truly, Campbell Robertson here. Last week, Senior Assistant Andy Sachs threw down the gauntlet and issued a challenge to us over here at Page 6 - to find previous assistants and find out exactly why they truly love our favorite Ice Queen. After some deliberation, we have decided to take her up on this call to arms! So we did a little researching and our first find of previous first assistants, you may well know, Jessica Sailer. Sailer was Priestly's assistant back in '02 and is now the "Fashion Market Editor" over at Glamour. We gave her a ring down at Glamour and asked her one simple question - "Give us the one reason to believe Miranda has a heart and why you adore and admire her?" I will admit, her response caught me off guard. Read on for the juicy bits!

Sailer: Well, this might get me in trouble for sharing, but if you are truly trying to print the truth: Miranda Priestly is far more than an Icon. It took me a while to see it, but when I did, I was truly and irrevocable blown away. In 2001, about 4 months into my tenure at Runway, we flew to the Philippines to complete a photo shoot with some of the biggest models of the time. Once shooting had started, Miranda came in with what we thought was a joke at first, or one of her "flights of fancy" and said that none of the models were right for the shoot. Instead, we had to stop all production and go find every day people in the Philippines to model for the entire spread. At first, I thought - "Oh God, Ravitz is going to win this time, the budget is well and truly blown for the September Issue as we still had to pay these models travel and time to date." When Nigel mentioned the costs, she said "Don't be ridiculous, the models are staying to coach and I will handle the rest." Nigel and I both just kind of shook our heads, held our breath and hoped for the best. Miranda sent Nigel, Serena and myself out to find our new mannequins. Miranda didn't sniff at a single one of the 12, even though we were sure that only 2 of them would do. We dressed them in beautiful couture and then Miranda asked world renowned models to "coach" these new every day people. What turned out was one of the most in depth, down to earth and achingly spectacular shoots I have ever seen. It later turned out to be our most successful issue to date. Miranda had Annie Leibovitz catch the model and citizen in conversation instead of poses, with some of the most amazing textures and designs on display. The article attached to this massive spread, was an in depth reveal about the fashion history in the Philippines and textiles and cloths coming out of the country at that time. It covered the working conditions of the people and their needs. What most people never knew is Miranda ghost wrote the article herself. Almost 3000 words from the EIC to the public paying homage to the beauty of the country, her people, their past, present and what is needed for their future. It was truly spectacular.

When we got back and the final expensive accounts were being drawn up I noticed that only the super models were paid. I was so truly outraged. I thought Miranda decided we didn't need to pay the "amateur" models. I went in to confront Miranda and quit then and there. My moral outrage however got a quick and simple correction. Miranda advised me to check her personal expense accounts. When I did, I was blown away to find she had paid every Filipino citizen the same amount as the super models that were contracted and - she made donations to two major charities. The Gokongwei Brothers Foundation - A charity that helps the socio-economic conditions of Filipino's through the funding of educational projects. As well as a sizable donation to the Joel Cruz Aficionado Foundation Inc., which aims to help abandoned children, troubled teens, disabled and elderly there in the Philippines. When I went to apologize, she just raised her hand and said, "You are not to speak a word of this to anyone as this is my business and my business alone. That's all." 

In that moment, I knew there was more to her than what meets the eye. She is more than an Ice Queen and a signature "That's all". From that moment on, I knew every word out of her mouth had a purpose and meaning beyond the surface, I just had to pay attention. Over the span of my tenure there at Runway, there were at least a dozen other situations such as this were Miranda made a sizable difference in someones life and never spoke about it again. So Mr. Campbell you ask why I adore Miranda - this is why, she is giving and caring without asking anything in return and often anonymous with her difference making. I hope sir, that you print this, and print it right."

Over here at Page 6, we know the rich and famous often make large donations for tax write offs - but for Priestly to pay every day plebs super model payments and not say a word - that is quite impressive. I, for one, am a little caught off guard! Then to find out she didn't want anyone to know? This begs further investigation. Stay tuned lovely readers - we are digging to see if this is a stroke of luck or if Miranda truly has such a loyal following!


	3. The Howler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howell is a bit of a howler!

Hello Lovlies! Campbell Robertson here again. After our insight from Jessica Sailer we decided Andy Sachs may just be on to something! So without further ado we have found our next victi- next ex assistant! Lawren Howell is now a Contributing Editor at Vogue and in her free time has become a stylist to the stars! There are murmurs that Jennifer Anniston owes Lawren for the "Rachel Haircut." 

Anyway, to the goods....we reached out to Howell at Vogue and simply asked. "Can you tell us what makes the fire breathing dragon a purring kitten?" Suspiciously she sounded like the love-able ex first assistant Emily with her response of "You've GOT to be kidding me!" and hung up on us! Can you believe it? Maybe Andy overstated the Runway Love for the High Priestess of Fashion!

Hands together in glee, we were all set to dial sweet Andy back and tell her she was wrong - when our Editor Jill Abramson came screaming down the Hall. It seems Ms. Howell gave her a right reaming about us digging around in Miranda Priestly's past and we were about to get an "all stop"! Thankfully since we are only doing an assignment given to us by Priestly's own Pet we are allowed to move forward! Thankfully once our own illustrious EIC explained the situation to Howell she was a little more amenable to our questions!

According to Howell to transform the White Tiger into a kitten one must only start the day with the right bean, blend and temperature of coffee. Two sips in and Priestly is putty in the hands - or at least that is what we are reading between Howell's lines - but what can we say? We're writers people we are prone to dramatic prose!

Here's to the nitty gritty however. We asked the standard question, and we were surprised to find that after a hospital stay in which poor Lawrence had a burst appendix seen too, Miranda showed her “True Colors” and not only paid all of Lawren’s hospital fees but also paid her two weeks sick leave out of her own pocket to ensure Lawren was able to keep sick days on file and ensure she kept up with her bills! Can you believe it? I mean I certainly didn’t think this was in the realm of Miranda Priestly’s range of thought, much less action! Once again, the characture we here at Page Six have helped so much to create has been off - and by far! Which leads to the question: Where do we go from here?


End file.
